Decisions, decisions
by Electric-Rawr
Summary: It always comes down to one, doesn't it? Now the question is, is it the right one? EzioXOFC, AltairXOFC. Message me for any suggestions, I could write you a cameo, please R&R. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

Decisions, decisions

_Prologue_

"Do you have it?" A deep voice asked in reassurance. "Yes, everything is going according to plan," another said matter-of-factly. "How long until it's usable?" The first person inquired. "Undetermined, but I can reassure you that the machine _will_ be ready in time," the engineer replied. A wicked grin broke the first man's features. "That's what I like to hear, hell as long as there's progress and it'll be in working condition by _then_; I believe we're fine," he told the other man in praise. "Of course Mr. Reese, shall I report in?" Reese thought for a moment. "No, I'll do it. Thank you for all of your help, Daniel," the leader declined his offer and walked toward the control room. Daniel simply nodded and continued doing modifications on his latest project. This was going to be revolutionary.

Reese approached the control room and ordered, "Get _him_ on the line. I have important news I must deliver," the others obeyed and did as told. Although he was the leader of this operation, he still had to answer to the head honcho. After all he was getting all this money to do so, why not? And it's _only_ to monitor current missions. This was the life for him. "Mr. Reese," one of the workers called out shakily. "Yes?" He responded, slightly annoyed by being pulled out of his thoughts. "_He's_ on the line, sir," the same worker replied unsteadily. This only made Reese smirk, this was his favorite part of the job; being the one to call the shots. (Around here anyway) Even if he was being arrogant on the inside, outside he just nodded and turned toward the large screen they often used for communication. It's what it was designed for, sure, but if you put a movie in this thing, well… let's just say that Sony and Samsung don't have _anything _on this bitch.

"Ah, Mr. Reese, do you have anything to report?" The man on the screen asked, he reeked of power and control. _"No, nothing, I just wanted to hear your beautiful voice," _Reese thought sarcastically. _"Of course I have _something _to report; otherwise I wouldn't have contacted you in the first place, dipshit!" _Reese raged in his mind and mentally rolled his eyes. "The machine is in almost usable condition, but through my informers; the time it will be actually done is unknown," Reese explained. The other man took that into consideration, but shook his head. "Jeremy, if you just called me to say that, then─" Reese cut him off. "Excuse me sir, but I have far more to tell you about the machine than its status," the man looked surprised by his outburst, but let him continue his discussion. "You see," Jeremy started, collecting his thoughts. "Even if they can't get a proper grasp of the time frame to complete it, they have _guaranteed_ that it will definitely be in usable condition in time," Reese let the information sink in before he started again. "We have most of the parts for it, but there is something missing. From what I've been told about in the blue prints we seem to be lacking an object. We've searched for one's that could possibly work, but the machine rejects it somehow. Do have any Intel on what this "piece" might be exactly?" Jeremy finished with his speech and ended it off with a question.

The man shook his head vertically, confirming a yes. "I believe I do know what you are "missing" Mr. Reese. Although it will take time to acquire it, I will make doubly sure that it gets too you," he nodded, knowing it was best not to agitate the man before him; and besides he published his paycheck. "Thank you for your message, Mr. Reese. I shall let you get back to work," the man said taking his leave. "Yes sir, Mr. Vidic."

Chapter 00: What better way to start then from the beginning?

"Isabella!" A hushed voice hissed. "Hnn hmm uhhh nhh," the girl mumbled. "ISABELLA!" The voice shook her and harshly whispered. He got the same response. "God damn it, Isabelle! Wake up you lazy bitch!" The man said, losing his patience. "What?" She asked groggily. "Finally, okay get up," he demanded. "Why? What happe─," she cut herself off when she looked at the alarm clock. "Zach, this better be _damn_ good. It's three o'clock in the morning and you're telling me to get up. Do you _have _a death wish?" She narrowed her eyes at older man. He rolled his eyes, but kept his distance. If it was one thing Isabella was known for, she never sounded empty threats. "Yeah, whatever, right now we have to go," Zach got up and left the room. "Go where?" Isabella asked confused and frustrated. To her, it was way too early for this shit. She hadn't even received her _coffee_ yet! "Okay will someone please explain what the hell─," she cut herself off again. Zach was on the phone dialing a number, when a van pulled up. "Just in time, thank god I didn't have to make any favors," he jogged towards the vehicle and turned to me. "Come on, this is an emergency!" He jerked his hand to the van, motioning her to hurry up. "What's going on?" She asked stubbornly. "Not now, questions will be answered in time. We need to go. _Now_," accepting defeat, she made an "ugh" noise and seated herself inside. "This is going to be one helluva day," she muttered to herself. Zach and the driver chuckled. She didn't know it but that was a _huge_ understatement.

"Aura…," a tiny voice called. "Aura, wake up… please?" The little voice stammered, not knowing if she had awakened from her slumber. "Justin...?" She asked hoarsely. "W-What are you doing up this early?" Aura yawned and stretched. "Has something happened?" Her voice taking on a worried tone, the young boy shook his head violently. "No, no, no! It's just that…," She looked at the kid and her face dropped. "Nightmare's again?" Aura inquired softly. The boy shifted foot to foot and shook his head again, only more calmly this time. "No, I'm fine," a smile broke his once pursed lips. "Thanks for asking though, Mom and Dad had asked for you. I told them you were still sleeping but…," a smile broke into her face too as she grabbed Justin and embraced him. "Its fine, Justin, I'll see what's going on, you however need to go to bed," she scolded him and grinned. He rolled his eyes playfully and said, "Sí, hermana mayor," she ruffled his hair and let him go. He swiftly exited the room and into his own. Aura stretched again and had to wonder, _"What was this all about?"_

"Sir, we have secured it," a man in uniform confirmed to his master. "What do we do with it now?" The same man asked. "Bring it in, I must see it for myself," he ordered his employee. "Yes, Mr. Vidic," the man nodded and waved his hand, beckoning the other workers to bring in the object. After they set it down, they all bowed and took their leave. Vidic tore his gaze away from the window and onto the object. It was finally here, the thing he searched for; the thing that took _years_ to find, he had it; The Apple of Eden. With an evil smirk he strode over to where the object lay peacefully. _"Finally, I have it in my possession! After this, the assassin's _will_ fall and the world will be under my control,"_ Warren barked throughout his mind madly.

"Brooks!" Vidic shouted, demanding his presence. "Yes, Mr. Vidic?" The man asked as he was ushered through the door by guards. Warren turned around and stared straight into the young man's eyes. "Chad, I need you to escort the Apple to the base," he looked at his master with a confused expression. "Don't worry; they'll know what to do with it. Take Mr. Miyagi with you too, he is an expert in technology correct?" The older man mused. Chad nodded. "Yes sir, but a question if I may?" He thought for a minute and said, "What is it Mr. Brooks?" Collecting his thoughts, he replied, "So they've finished it then? The plan will go through?" Vidic slowly grinned. "Yes, everything is going as it shall. Soon we will have order and then we can go on living in peace," Warren walked toward the window he was once gazing out of. Brooks coughed and the older man was pulled out of his daze. "What are you waiting for? Get going!" The head Templar ordered harshly making the young man jump slightly. "Of course, I'll head out right away and I'll bring Aidan," Chad bowed and exited the room promptly. _"Who's got the stick up his ass?" _He thought as he made his way towards the Helicopter. _"This better be worth it, Vidic,"_ He added once he was in the air. The young man let out a sigh and smirked, "Let's get this party started."

Chapter 01: La dea verde

"Okay, can you explain now?" Isabella stammered as Zach dragged her along behind him. "I told you that question's would have to wait till later!" He yelled exasperated. "Geez, who pissed in your Cheerio's this morning?" She shouted with just as much frustration. He just scoffed and led her to a house. She blinked repeatedly until turning to him and asking, "Why are we at our parent's house?" Zach narrowed his eyes at her, tired of hearing her voice and tired from not having enough sleep. _"Serves him right," _Isabella thought, justified.

She looked up at the house again. A small smile grew as she remembered the past. _"Good times, good times,"_ they have lived in this house sense their birth and had to leave once they were old enough. It was a two-story building, with vines spiraling at the sides; the house was painted a warm beige, bringing back their Dad's heritage, Italia. Inside though, it revealed a lot of culture that was not only Italian, but Spanish; their mother was from South America.

Her eye's landed on the balcony that used to lead to her room. Oh, the days where she could be so carefree and sneak out, have fun and the worst consequence she could get was being grounded and losing possessions that would be gained back through a little convincing and doing double chores. _"Sigh, those days' indeed," _she thought, a little saddened. There were nicely cut shrubs and beautiful flowers that sparkled in the night, well morning rather. It would almost be five o'clock, _"And I still have no reason as to why I had to get up so damn early!"_ Her voice punctured with needles of annoyance and anger.

Zach knocked on the wooden door several times with no response. He sighed in defeat and turned toward me slowly. "I don't suppose you brought your lock pick with you?" She gave him _"the look"_. "You would wouldn't you? You would actually assume that I brought a tension wrench and a set of picks. For your information my good sir, _I'm still in my pajama's moron_!" (Which were just a loose dark red tank top and forest green basketball shorts.) Apparently he decided to humor her and say, "So… do you or not?" Isabella face palmed and retorted, "No. No, I don't. Jackass," He put his hands up in defense. "Talk about pissing in someone's Cheerio's…," he muttered lowly. Unfortunately for him, she was like a bat when it came to hearing. "What was that?" Isabelle challenged. He stiffened and said the exact same thing she stated. "Oh yeah, I forgot; you can hear like a bat," she smirked and he rolled his eyes.

He tried knocking again with avail this time. "Oh…, you actually came," a man's voice spoke croakily. "Looks like you left in a hurry," he turned to Zach and nodded. "That's good, we need you both anyway," he opened the door all the way and let her and Zach enter. "Isabella, mi seguono," the older man motioned me over. "Di cosa si tratta, padre?" Isabella asked; sense it was obvious that Zach wasn't going to give her an answer. "I'll explain in time, cara. Now, we need your help," he said calmly. _"Am I ever going to get an answer? It's just a simple question, what's so damn important?! ARRGGGHHHH!"_ Inside she was roaring with tantrums and fits, on the outside she remained emotionless. "Sì, padre, but… with what?" She tried another question, seeing as how the other one was alien. "Do you know how to rid of bullets?" He asked, bluntly. She knew that she wasn't going to get a straight answer if she asked who and why so she replied, "Sì, perché?" He smiled, she was finally catching on. "Venga con me," Father walked to where a guest bedroom was stationed, Isabella followed quietly.

Isabelle gasped at the sight. There was a man in strange attire that lay on the bed. A splotch of red blossomed on the white cloth, the left side of his waist. She didn't ask anymore question's as she walked up to him and knelt by the bedside. Lifting up the linen shirt, she turned to her Dad, "How long has he been like this? The wound is still fresh," he inclined his head a bit, thinking. "A couple of hours at most, cosa avete bisogno?" Isabella thought for a moment, _"What the hell is going on?"_ But of course that was never going to be answered so she told him, "A bucket of cold water, three clean rags, gauze, disinfectant, anesthesia, and forceps," he nodded and left. _"Did he really have those?"_ Isabella thought flabbergasted as he returned with the materials. Even though he was unconscious, she still applied the anesthesia. She dipped one of the rags in water as she cleaned around the wound. Using the forceps, she pulled the bullet out gingerly and placed it on the bedside table. Drenching the rag again, Isabelle put pressure on the wound until the bleeding stopped; which was shockingly soon. After disinfecting the wound, she reached for the gauze; the wound itself didn't need stitching. Wrapping his side firmly, Isabella placed the back of her hand to his head; checking if he had a fever. With her free hand she put the back of it to her head, feeling the difference. _"Yup, you definitely have a fever,"_ she thought exhausted. She grabbed another clean rag, grateful that she asked for three. Sitting it in the cool liquid, she took it out and twisted the towel till the excess water was gone. Arranging the cloth in a rectangle form, Isabella placed it on his forehead; cringing as he shifted beneath her.

Flushing a bit, Isabelle backed away and was about the leave when he started fidgeting. She turned back to him and sat in the chair she put at his side. He was mumbling incoherent things; even with her "bat hearing" Isabella couldn't make out what he was saying. Only now did she take a good look at his face. He had a scar on the right side of his mouth, vertically across his lips. His hair a dark brown, almost black, pulled into a low ponytail. His sharp cheekbones accompanied by a strong jaw. He had broad shoulders and was lean and muscular; then there was that killer six pack underneath that shirt of his. Unintentionally, she licked her lips. Isabelle's eyes widened, _"No, Isabella, no. This guy is a stranger and… a _very _good looking one too—, b-but still no he's…,"_ her thoughts trailed off once his eyes started twitching. _"How can someone recover that quickly? I mean sure it's been a few hours sense the procedure was commenced, but… I expected him to be out at least another day due to blood loss,"_ she speculated. His eyes slowly opened, taking in his surroundings. Much to her surprise, she stayed calm and waited for his eyes to land on her. Almost immediately, he looked at her. Not only confused but eyes darting every which way. _"Great, now how am I going to explain how he got here and why, when I didn't even know how he got here and why?!"_ Isabella thought, incredulously. The man stared at the woman who was in the room with him. She had green eyes, dark wavy brown hair, she was in strange garments, but he wasn't complaining; he could see every feature of hers perfectly, well almost. She was slender, but held a curvy figure. _"Definitely Spanish…,"_ he thought remembering his past affairs. It wasn't just her body that made him think so, it was her chest as well. Mentally, he was pushing her up against a wall and ripping her clothes to shreds. _"Don't let that get to you,"_ an inner voice sounded off throughout his mind. _"Remember what happened last time…?"_ Oh yes, he did _indeed_ remember last time. _"It was the perfect plan too,"_ he thought, ashamed and not at the same time. Just because she was a woman, a _beautiful_ woman, didn't mean she wasn't an enemy in disguise. He couldn't risk it and after what hell he went through a few hours ago; there was just no way, so he asked, "Who are you, where am I and how did─ _gah_!" He tried to get up, but a sharp pain shot through his left side. _"That's right… I was… shot after…,"_ his thoughts were cut short when she started speaking, "I wouldn't do that, you're still recovering from that wound," she pushed him lightly back down as she propped up pillows, so he could at least sit up in a way. "You didn't answer my questions, signora," he prodded, sizing her up. He could probably take her, but then again she was slim for a reason. The indentations in her upper arms meant she exercised. His voice radiated Italian through his thick accent. She sat back down in the chair and spoke _most_ of the truth, "You're safe, although, I have no idea how you got here or when. I'm just the one they called to fix you up," he smirked and replied, "Oh? Well I see they left me in good hands," the woman rolled her eyes playfully and couldn't help the smile pulling at the corners of her lips. "Grazie, messere, you know I aim to please," she placed her hands over her heart, dramatically. He was taken aback, _"So she knew his native language, eh?"_ Even so, it was his turn to roll his eyes and grin. This girl was different. Isabella giggled,_ "I'm going to get the question aren't I?"_ She thought, predicting the next turn of events. "Well, mia bella, I at least deserve to know the name of la bella donna who saved my life," he told her, trying to keep his eyes from wandering below her collarbone. _"Damn it! I called it too!"_ His warm honey eyes filled with mischief and deviousness. She smirked and said, "Well I deserve the name of il bell'uomo whose life I saved," her own green eyes mimicking his honey ones. Reaching for her hand, he pulled it to his lips and said, "Ezio Auditore da Firenze," softly against her knuckles as he kissed the back of her hand. He could tell she was slightly uncomfortable, whether it was his breath that blew slightly against her skin or the intensity of his gaze, he could feel her body shiver and it gave him the urge to smirk of the effect he had on her. "Isabella Vittoria Rossetti-Valdez," she spoke evenly, Ezio mentally frowned; he was not used to women being unaffected by his charms. "A pleasure, madonna," he grinned releasing her hand. "Oh, the pleasure is all mine, signore," Isabella stood up and curtsied. Ezio chuckled lightly and she smiled. Isabelle turned and headed toward the door. Although this gave him a great view on the rest of her "features" he still had no idea where he was and why. "Stay put, okay?" He scoffed and she smirked. "I'll be right back," with that she left the room. Now that she was gone, he had time to create an escape plan, as much as he wanted to see and feel what the rest of her body was like, he needed to get out of here. _"Or do I…?"_ Ezio debated._ "Cazzo! I don't have time for this!"_ He thought, feeling under pressure and couldn't think straight. Then the door opened, he expected Isabella. "You…," Ezio trailed off, seeing the eyes of his savior.

"FUCK IT!" Reese yelled, aggravated. He turned over a desk in pure anger, papers and supplies flying everywhere. "Um… Mr. Reese?" A female voice called hesitantly. "What is it _now_?" He asked venom clear in his voice. The woman gulped and continued. "Mr. Brooks would like a word with you, sir…," she tried to speak evenly. He sighed and nodded to her. She bowed and tried not to look so grateful of being dismissed.

"Ah, Jeremy, there you are," Chad announced as he entered the room. "Yeah, yeah what's the situation?" Reese didn't want to waste time and idly chit-chatting was costing him a fortune. "Right, getting straight to the point we have somewhat good news," Mr. Brooks told him bluntly. Eyes widening, Jeremy gave him an amazed look. "It is about the machine?" He nodded and a smile broke across Reese's face. "Are you serious? What's new? Have you found _them_?" His mouth poured out questions like a fountain spews out water. "Yes, very serious. We have found structural damage, but that's nothing we can't fix. The problem is, is that your little magic puzzle piece is no longer supplying power," Mr. Miyagi piped up and strode over there with Daniel at his side. "Aidan, Daniel," they gave a sharp nod to Brooks and turned to Reese; sense he knew they were talking about the Apple he started, "Okay, so you've answered two of my questions, but not the most important one. Where are _they_?" Jeremy demanded as he stared both men in the eyes. Aidan shrugged. "That's the thing Mr. Reese, you see we can have that machine of yours up and running in no time, but…," he trailed off and that signaled Daniel to explain the rest. "We would need new parts and it will take more time than intentionally planned," Jeremy face palmed. Why did everything have to screw up? Why _now_ of all times? "But…," Miyagi said conjuring up hope inside of Reese. "If we can get the piece of Eden operating again, I might be able to calculate their current positions and that's only _if_ it's working," although this was good news, it still gave them nothing. How in the hell were they supposed to figure out how an ancient artifact -key word _ancient_- functioned when they knew almost nothing about it? Only that it contained immense power and held abilities of the impossible, even if they were advanced they weren't _that_ advanced. Jeremy sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Before any of that can happen though, you guys have to repair that machine. Otherwise, even if the Apple was usable again, it wouldn't do us any favors. I'll call in the parts in the morning, right now… Tch, I'm going to bed. And if _anyone_ wakes me up there will be hell to pay!" Reese threatened dangerously. Everyone stayed silent, why? Because they _knew_ he wasn't playing a game. Last time someone disturbed him; he practically made them a cripple and then _joked_ about it. Ever sense then everyone kept their appropriate distance. To him though, it was gaining respect and putting people in their place. _"God, the perks of this job,"_ he thought smug as he trotted over to his make shift bed chamber. You could say that the power went to his head, but that was exactly the point; power. Oh how the employee's wanted him to see their point of view, to be in their shoes. Envious glares followed him to his door and it just made his grin broader. Taking out his pistol, he made sure that it was loaded and cocked it. He undressed until he was just in his undershirt and boxers. Seating himself on the purposed bed, he placed the gun under his pillow and got situated soundly; _"Sleep tight,"_ he thought arrogantly as he drifted off into slumber.

Chapter 02: Blue eyed beauty

Aura stepped into her parent's study and spoke, "You wished to see me?" Her voice was coated in drowsiness. "Sí, we didn't mean to wake you…," an older woman said kindly. "Don't worry about it, madre. ¿Qué paso?" Aura reassured her, smiling softly. Her mother looked at an older man, he nodded. "Aura," the man announced his tone serious. "Sí, padre?" She stared back at him confusion glazed over her features. "Do you know how to rid of bullets?"

Wrapping the gauze firmly around the man's left shoulder; Aura laid him back down and sat down in a chair she placed beside the bed. She sighed and had so many questions, _"That will, no doubt, be left unanswered,"_ she scoffed mentally. The stranger wore unfamiliar clothing, they seemed ancient to her. White robes and knives littered the table that was stationed in a corner. Although she had never seen this man, her parents insisted that she save him. They ignored her outbursts that consisted of, _"Why? Who is this? How did he get shot? What's he doing in your house? When did he get here? ¿Vas a responder a ninguna de mis preguntas?"_ Aura sighed again lowering her head, this time out of pure exhaustion. Picking her head back up, she looked at him more closely. He had a scar on the right side of his mouth, running vertically across his lips. He had short dark brown hair, almost black; a strong jaw surrounded his sharp cheek bones. He held a lean build and broad shoulders, showing how muscular he was. She couldn't deny it, he was deadly handsome. Squinting, she found that he possessed more scars on his body; one on his arm, one that slid down his cheek bone, one that was under the new wound. Aura would've continued, but a startled gasp caught in her throat as the stranger started to move. Well… more like shift in his sleep, but it was only a matter of time until he awakened. His eyelids fidgeted rapidly, trying to be set free. _"Looks like I spoke to soon…,"_ she thought as the man's eyes opened slowly. Aura didn't _dare_ move, better for him to see her first. Calling it again, his gaze finally landed on her. His face contorted of confusion and suspicion. Narrowing his eyes, he studied her. The woman had fairly tanned skin, straight black hair and ice blue eyes. The man's eyes widened a little, but hid it quickly; he never saw anything of the sort! Maybe in England, but… he could tell that this girl was from somewhere else. Not only did her skin color say so, her body did as well. How could he say this in a way that… wouldn't make him seem like a lecher? _"Ugh, how low of me,"_ the man thought, mentally cringing. Let's just say that she had a slim, curvy build and was more "developed" than the average England woman. Though he would never admit it, hell, right now, he denied this thought even crossed his mind, this girl was beautiful.

In a flash, the stranger sat up abruptly; suddenly remembering what happened a few hours ago. Aura reacted on impulse and pushed him back down. He shot her a look and would've unsheathed his hidden blade… if he had it in his possession. Once he saw that it wasn't present, he immediately scouted the rest of his person to find more of his belongings missing. As a matter of fact, he only wore his black trousers and white tunic. (Which was cut like muscle shirt.) He snapped his head in her direction, giving her a deadly glare. Before he could interrogate her, she put up her hands in defense. "Okay, I know how this looks, but you have to trust me," the man narrowed his eyes at her, she gulped. "Look, I'm a doctor! I-I bandaged up that wound you have!" The woman quickly explained after he set his chilling gaze on her. He turned his head ever so slightly and in the corner of his eye, he spotted her statement. _"Right...,"_ the stranger remembered. _"Before I escaped they… pulled out some contraption and used it on me!"_ He decided that he was going to find those bastards and gut them like pigs when he found his way back. Not letting his guard down for a minute, he asked, "Who are you?" She hesitated and he barked, "Speak!" Oddly enough, she didn't flinch at his seething voice. Instead, the woman looked him straight in the eyes, unfazed. "Aura Lissette Vasquez," he looked at her emotionless. _"Aura? Strange name…,"_ the man analyzed. Without missing a beat, he inquired, "Where have you taken me?" Aura shook her head. "_I_ haven't taken you anywhere," she could tell that her comment unnerved him, even if he showed a powerful exterior. "The point is, is that you're safe and─" she was cut off due to the door opening to reveal her father. "I heard shouting…," he turned toward the man lying on the bed. "Oh, you're awake," hearing this made the stranger fling himself out of bed, either that or it was seeing her dad. Aura backed up against a wall and stayed out of the squabble. "Hey! Don't─!" Father called out to the man as he pried open the window and jumped out of it. He gave me an exasperated look and ordered, "Aura, after him!" She gave him an "Are you serious?!" expression. "Are you insane?" It wasn't really much of a question and without receiving and answer, Aura chased the stranger.

Fortunately for Aura, she found the man gawking in awe at his surroundings. _"Okay, so he wasn't from around here… still why was he acting so surprised?"_ She thought, taking in his attitude change. As if sensing her presence, he turned around and got in a fighting stance. She put up her hands in defense again and walked toward him slowly. "Hey, hey! Look, I can see… that you're not from around here and… if you would let me help you I could─" She was cut off when he snapped at her. "How could someone like _you_ help _me_? What makes you think I _need_ your help?" His voice was like acid and it was burning her with a vengeance. It was her turn to narrow her eyes, _"Oh hell no,"_ was her only thought when she spewed out, "Because I saved your life, so that obviously means I'm your ally. And if you _don't_ want to get captured again, I suggest you get your ass back inside. _Now_," Aura spat in a dangerously low tone. The man was purely astonished, he was speechless, but kept his suspicious gaze. A sigh found its way out of the woman's full, slightly red, lips. "If you don't trust me, I can't help you," she gave him a tired look. He gritted his teeth. She was right, every word. He didn't know where he was, he didn't know how he got here… he had so many questions and as much as he hated it, I mean _really_ hated it, it looked like he was going to have to stick with this woman for a while. _"I rather have Malik try and straddle me,"_ the stranger thought sarcastically and mentally shuddered with disgust. All he did was give a sharp nod and followed her back into the building.

"If this is going to work, you can't run away anymore. And you can't leave either. And…," he soon tuned Aura out and got the just of what was expected of him. The man took in his surroundings for the first time. Everything was unfamiliar, but that only piqued his curiosity and started to wonder…, _"What is all this?"_ He wanted to ask, but no doubt the woman was still babbling, so he kept his questions at bay for now. All the while he was looking at everything with a keen interest; he failed to notice that Aura stopped talking. "_Ahem_," she coughed out to catch his attention. His eyes flickered toward the sound only to find Aura with her hands on her hips and giving him the eyebrow.

Understanding at once he said, "You stopped talking a while ago, didn't you?" A sly smile crept up to her lips as she nodded. He just sighed and folded his arms across his chest. There was an awkward silence between them until Aura broke it. "Alright, you got my name and yet I don't get the name of the man's whose life I saved? –she placed a hand over her heart and gasped lightly- I'm hurt!" He could tell she was being facetious, so he chose to humor her. "Oh, my sincere apologies, milady," he bowed dramatically and continued. "They call me many things," he was going to say, _"Murder, an angel of death, a rouge warrior that is purely driven on bloodlust,"_ but decided against it, although it would give him pleasure to see her squirm, he needed to have her on his side at this point. _"After all, the sight doesn't lie…,"_ recalling when he used it eagle vision when her back was turned. He also remembered the ordeal with Al Mualim which made him skeptical. He would just have to watch her actions carefully and be on his guard. I mean what else could he do in unfamiliar territory? Instead he made it simple, "But you may call me Altaïr," earning a grin from his performance, he smirked. "Okay, _Altaïr_ what's your surname?" "Ibn-La'Ahad, mistress," he bowed once more and this time earned a giggle. "So, you're Arabic… or Arabian?" Aura calculated upon hearing his last name. He blinked at her. "… Yes," he confirmed with a nod. Getting one from her too she nodded her head toward a door, which he supposed was the room he was staying in before he awoke. "Well, we should get some rest… my uh…," Aura trailed off, not sure how she should say it. "Hmm? Spit it out girl, if you're going to say something then say it," Altaïr sounded bluntly. She glared at him and continued. "My father is in there, he said he was going to explain everything and… something about the people who are after you," Aura said simply. "Which reminds me… how'd you get shot anyway?" He ignored her question and faking a yawn he replied, "Indeed, you're right; we should get some rest…," her mouth hung slightly ajar with confusion, when he called back to her, "Goodnight," and shut the door soundlessly behind him. _"I can't believe this! He completely dissed my question,"_ Aura speculated, she couldn't be fooled easily. _"And you know what's sad, I can, I actually can believe that he would,"_ she thought shaking her head ashamed. "And I never saw it coming…, ugh, great; now I'm going to sleep mad," she muttered to herself as she strode across the wooden floor to her room effortlessly, not making a sound. Aura situated herself into her bed as she found a comfortable position. She took a breath and released it. "Goodnight," she mumbled as her mind faded away into its subconscious.

Chapter 03: Golden Ticket


	2. Chapter 00

**A/N:** We meet our main characters! Though, they may not be who you expect ;D R&R, Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Assassin's Creed

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 00: What better way to start then from the beginning?<strong>

"Isabella!" A hushed voice hissed. "Hnn hmm uhhh nhh," the girl mumbled. "ISABELLA!" The voice shook her and harshly whispered. He got the same response. "God damn it, Isabelle! Wake up you lazy bitch!" The man said, losing his patience. "What?" She asked groggily. "Finally, okay get up," he demanded. "Why? What happe─," she cut herself off when she looked at the alarm clock. "Zach, this better be _damn_ good. It's three o'clock in the morning and you're telling me to get up. Do you _have _a death wish?" She narrowed her eyes at older man. He rolled his eyes, but kept his distance. If it was one thing Isabella was known for, she never sounded empty threats. "Yeah, whatever, right now we have to go," Zach got up and left the room. "Go where?" Isabella asked confused and frustrated. To her, it was way too early for this shit. She hadn't even received her _coffee_ yet! "Okay will someone please explain what the hell─," she cut herself off again. Zach was on the phone dialing a number, when a van pulled up. "Just in time, thank god I didn't have to make any favors," he jogged towards the vehicle and turned to me. "Come on, this is an emergency!" He jerked his hand to the van, motioning her to hurry up. "What's going on?" She asked stubbornly. "Not now, questions will be answered in time. We need to go. _Now_," accepting defeat, she made an "ugh" noise and seated herself inside. "This is going to be one helluva day," she muttered to herself. Zach and the driver chuckled. She didn't know it but that was a _huge_ understatement.

* * *

><p>"Aura…," a tiny voice called. "Aura, wake up… please?" The little voice stammered, not knowing if she had awakened from her slumber. "Justin...?" She asked hoarsely. "W-What are you doing up this early?" Aura yawned and stretched. "Has something happened?" Her voice taking on a worried tone, the young boy shook his head violently. "No, no, no! It's just that…," She looked at the kid and her face dropped. "Nightmare's again?" Aura inquired softly. The boy shifted foot to foot and shook his head again, only more calmly this time. "No, I'm fine," a smile broke his once pursed lips. "Thanks for asking though, Mom and Dad had asked for you. I told them you were still sleeping but…," a smile broke into her face too as she grabbed Justin and embraced him. "Its fine, Justin, I'll see what's going on, you however need to go to bed," she scolded him and grinned. He rolled his eyes playfully and said, "Sí, hermana mayor," she ruffled his hair and let him go. He swiftly exited the room and into his own. Aura stretched again and had to wonder, <em>"What was this all about?"<em>

* * *

><p>"Sir, we have secured it," a man in uniform confirmed to his master. "What do we do with it now?" The same man asked. "Bring it in, I must see it for myself," he ordered his employee. "Yes, Mr. Vidic," the man nodded and waved his hand, beckoning the other workers to bring in the object. After they set it down, they all bowed and took their leave. Vidic tore his gaze away from the window and onto the object. It was finally here, the thing he searched for; the thing that took <em>years<em> to find, he had it; The Apple of Eden. With an evil smirk he strode over to where the object lay peacefully. _"Finally, I have it in my possession! After this, the assassin's _will_ fall and the world will be under my control,"_ Warren barked throughout his mind madly.

"Brooks!" Vidic shouted, demanding his presence. "Yes, Mr. Vidic?" The man asked as he was ushered through the door by guards. Warren turned around and stared straight into the young man's eyes. "Chad, I need you to escort the Apple to the base," he looked at his master with a confused expression. "Don't worry; they'll know what to do with it. Take Mr. Miyagi with you too, he is an expert in technology correct?" The older man mused. Chad nodded. "Yes sir, but a question if I may?" He thought for a minute and said, "What is it Mr. Brooks?" Collecting his thoughts, he replied, "So they've finished it then? The plan will go through?" Vidic slowly grinned. "Yes, everything is going as it shall. Soon we will have order and then we can go on living in peace," Warren walked toward the window he was once gazing out of. Brooks coughed and the older man was pulled out of his daze. "What are you waiting for? Get going!" The head Templar ordered harshly making the young man jump slightly. "Of course, I'll head out right away and I'll bring Aidan," Chad bowed and exited the room promptly. _"Who's got the stick up his ass?" _He thought as he made his way towards the Helicopter. _"This better be worth it, Vidic,"_ He added once he was in the air. The young man let out a sigh and smirked, "Let's get this party started."


	3. Chapter 01

**A/N: **I hope this isn't strangling your brain as you read T.T Lol, enjoy! Any suggestions, let me know :3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Assassin's Creed

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 01: La dea verde<strong>

"Okay, can you explain now?" Isabella stammered as Zach dragged her along behind him. "I told you that question's would have to wait till later!" He yelled exasperated. "Geez, who pissed in your Cheerio's this morning?" She shouted with just as much frustration. He just scoffed and led her to a house. She blinked repeatedly until turning to him and asking, "Why are we at our parent's house?" Zach narrowed his eyes at her, tired of hearing her voice and tired from not having enough sleep. _"Serves him right," _Isabella thought, justified.

She looked up at the house again. A small smile grew as she remembered the past. _"Good times, good times,"_ they have lived in this house sense their birth and had to leave once they were old enough. It was a two-story building, with vines spiraling at the sides; the house was painted a warm beige, bringing back their Dad's heritage, Italia. Inside though, it revealed a lot of culture that was not only Italian, but Spanish; their mother was from South America.

Her eye's landed on the balcony that used to lead to her room. Oh, the days where she could be so carefree and sneak out, have fun and the worst consequence she could get was being grounded and losing possessions that would be gained back through a little convincing and doing double chores. _"Sigh, those days' indeed," _she thought, a little saddened. There were nicely cut shrubs and beautiful flowers that sparkled in the night, well morning rather. It would almost be five o'clock, _"And I still have no reason as to why I had to get up so damn early!"_ Her voice punctured with needles of annoyance and anger.

Zach knocked on the wooden door several times with no response. He sighed in defeat and turned toward me slowly. "I don't suppose you brought your lock pick with you?" She gave him _"the look"_. "You would wouldn't you? You would actually assume that I brought a tension wrench and a set of picks. For your information my good sir, _I'm still in my pajama's moron_!" (Which were just a loose dark red tank top and forest green basketball shorts.) Apparently he decided to humor her and say, "So… do you or not?" Isabella face palmed and retorted, "No. No, I don't. Jackass," He put his hands up in defense. "Talk about pissing in someone's Cheerio's…," he muttered lowly. Unfortunately for him, she was like a bat when it came to hearing. "What was that?" Isabelle challenged. He stiffened and said the exact same thing she stated. "Oh yeah, I forgot; you can hear like a bat," she smirked and he rolled his eyes.

He tried knocking again with avail this time. "Oh…, you actually came," a man's voice spoke croakily. "Looks like you left in a hurry," he turned to Zach and nodded. "That's good, we need you both anyway," he opened the door all the way and let her and Zach enter. "Isabella, mi seguono," the older man motioned me over. "Di cosa si tratta, padre?" Isabella asked; sense it was obvious that Zach wasn't going to give her an answer. "I'll explain in time, cara. Now, we need your help," he said calmly. _"Am I ever going to get an answer? It's just a simple question, what's so damn important? ARRGGGHHHH!"_ Inside she was roaring with tantrums and fits, on the outside she remained emotionless. "Sì, padre, but… with what?" She tried another question, seeing as how the other one was alien. "Do you know how to rid of bullets?" He asked, bluntly. She knew that she wasn't going to get a straight answer if she asked who and why so she replied, "Sì, perché?" He smiled, she was finally catching on. "Venga con me," Father walked to where a guest bedroom was stationed, Isabella followed quietly.

Isabelle gasped at the sight. There was a man in strange attire that lay on the bed. A splotch of red blossomed on the white cloth, the left side of his waist. She didn't ask anymore question's as she walked up to him and knelt by the bedside. Lifting up the linen shirt, she turned to her Dad, "How long has he been like this? The wound is still fresh," he inclined his head a bit, thinking. "A couple of hours at most, cosa avete bisogno?" Isabella thought for a moment, _"What the hell is going on?"_ But of course that was never going to be answered so she told him, "A bucket of cold water, three clean rags, gauze, disinfectant, anesthesia, and forceps," he nodded and left. _"Did he really have those?"_ Isabella thought flabbergasted as he returned with the materials. Even though he was unconscious, she still applied the anesthesia. She dipped one of the rags in water as she cleaned around the wound. Using the forceps, she pulled the bullet out gingerly and placed it on the bedside table. Drenching the rag again, Isabelle put pressure on the wound until the bleeding stopped; which was shockingly soon. After disinfecting the wound, she reached for the gauze; the wound itself didn't need stitching. Wrapping his side firmly, Isabella placed the back of her hand to his head; checking if he had a fever. With her free hand she put the back of it to her head, feeling the difference. _"Yup, you definitely have a fever,"_ she thought exhausted. She grabbed another clean rag, grateful that she asked for three. Sitting it in the cool liquid, she took it out and twisted the towel till the excess water was gone. Arranging the cloth in a rectangle form, Isabella placed it on his forehead; cringing as he shifted beneath her.

Flushing a bit, Isabelle backed away and was about the leave when he started fidgeting. She turned back to him and sat in the chair she put at his side. He was mumbling incoherent things; even with her "bat hearing" Isabella couldn't make out what he was saying. Only now did she take a good look at his face. He had a scar on the right side of his mouth, vertically across his lips. His hair a dark brown, almost black, pulled into a low ponytail. His sharp cheekbones accompanied by a strong jaw. He had broad shoulders and was lean and muscular; then there was that killer six pack underneath that shirt of his. Unintentionally, she licked her lips. Isabelle's eyes widened, _"No, Isabella, no. This guy is a stranger and… a _very _good looking one too—, b-but still no he's…,"_ her thoughts trailed off once his eyes started twitching. _"How can someone recover that quickly? I mean sure it's been a few hours sense the procedure was commenced, but… I expected him to be out at least another day due to blood loss,"_ she speculated. His eyes slowly opened, taking in his surroundings. Much to her surprise, she stayed calm and waited for his eyes to land on her. Almost immediately, he looked at her. Not only confused but eyes darting every which way.

_"Great, now how am I going to explain how he got here and why, when I didn't even know how he got here and why?"_ Isabella thought, incredulously. The man stared at the woman who was in the room with him. She had green eyes, dark wavy brown hair, she was in strange garments, but he wasn't complaining; he could see every feature of hers perfectly, well almost. She was slender, but held a curvy figure. _"Definitely Spanish…,"_ he thought remembering his past affairs. It wasn't just her body that made him think so, it was her chest as well. Mentally, he was pushing her up against a wall and ripping her clothes to shreds. _"Don't let that get to you,"_ an inner voice sounded off throughout his mind. _"Remember what happened last time…?"_ Oh yes, he did _indeed_ remember last time. _"It was the perfect plan too,"_ he thought, ashamed and not at the same time. Just because she was a woman, a _beautiful_ woman, didn't mean she wasn't an enemy in disguise. He couldn't risk it and after what hell he went through a few hours ago; there was just no way, so he asked, "Who are you, where am I and how did─ _gah_!" He tried to get up, but a sharp pain shot through his left side. _"That's right… I was… shot after…,"_ his thoughts were cut short when she started speaking, "I wouldn't do that, you're still recovering from that wound," she pushed him lightly back down as she propped up pillows, so he could at least sit up in a way. "You didn't answer my questions, signora," he prodded, sizing her up. He could probably take her, but then again she was slim for a reason. The indentations in her upper arms meant she exercised. His voice radiated Italian through his thick accent. She sat back down in the chair and spoke _most_ of the truth, "You're safe, although, I have no idea how you got here or when. I'm just the one they called to fix you up," he smirked and replied, "Oh? Well I see they left me in good hands," the woman rolled her eyes playfully and couldn't help the smile pulling at the corners of her lips. "Grazie, messere, you know I aim to please," she placed her hands over her heart, dramatically. He was taken aback, _"So she knew his native language, eh?"_ Even so, it was his turn to roll his eyes and grin. This girl was different.

Isabella giggled,_ "I'm going to get the question aren't I?"_ She thought, predicting the next turn of events. "Well, mia bella, I at least deserve to know the name of la bella donna who saved my life," he told her, trying to keep his eyes from wandering below her collarbone. _"Damn it! I called it too!"_ His warm honey eyes filled with mischief and deviousness. She smirked and said, "Well I deserve the name of il bell'uomo whose life I saved," her own green eyes mimicking his honey ones. Reaching for her hand, he pulled it to his lips and said, "Ezio Auditore da Firenze," softly against her knuckles as he kissed the back of her hand. He could tell she was slightly uncomfortable, whether it was his breath that blew slightly against her skin or the intensity of his gaze, he could feel her body shiver and it gave him the urge to smirk of the effect he had on her. "Isabella Vittoria Rossetti-Valdez," she spoke evenly, Ezio mentally frowned; he was not used to women being unaffected by his charms. "A pleasure, madonna," he grinned releasing her hand. "Oh, the pleasure is all mine, signore," Isabella stood up and curtsied. Ezio chuckled lightly and she smiled. Isabelle turned and headed toward the door. Although this gave him a great view on the rest of her "features" he still had no idea where he was and why. "Stay put, okay?" He scoffed and she smirked. "I'll be right back," with that she left the room. Now that she was gone, he had time to create an escape plan, as much as he wanted to see and feel what the rest of her body was like, he needed to get out of here. _"Or do I…?"_ Ezio debated._ "Cazzo! I don't have time for this!"_ He thought, feeling under pressure and couldn't think straight. Then the door opened, he expected Isabella. "You…," Ezio trailed off, seeing the eyes of his savior.

* * *

><p>"FUCK IT!" Reese yelled, aggravated. He turned over a desk in pure anger, papers and supplies flying everywhere. "Um… Mr. Reese?" A female voice called hesitantly. "What is it <em>now<em>?" He asked venom clear in his voice. The woman gulped and continued. "Mr. Brooks would like a word with you, sir…," she tried to speak evenly. He sighed and nodded to her. She bowed and tried not to look so grateful of being dismissed.

"Ah, Jeremy, there you are," Chad announced as he entered the room. "Yeah, yeah what's the situation?" Reese didn't want to waste time and idly chit-chatting was costing him a fortune. "Right, getting straight to the point we have somewhat good news," Mr. Brooks told him bluntly. Eyes widening, Jeremy gave him an amazed look. "It is about the machine?" He nodded and a smile broke across Reese's face. "Are you serious? What's new? Have you found _them_?" His mouth poured out questions like a fountain spews out water. "Yes, very serious. We have found structural damage, but that's nothing we can't fix. The problem is, is that your little magic puzzle piece is no longer supplying power," Mr. Miyagi piped up and strode over there with Daniel at his side. "Aidan, Daniel," they gave a sharp nod to Brooks and turned to Reese; sense he knew they were talking about the Apple he started, "Okay, so you've answered two of my questions, but not the most important one. Where are _they_?" Jeremy demanded as he stared both men in the eyes. Aidan shrugged. "That's the thing Mr. Reese, you see we can have that machine of yours up and running in no time, but…," he trailed off and that signaled Daniel to explain the rest. "We would need new parts and it will take more time than intentionally planned," Jeremy face palmed. Why did everything have to screw up? Why _now_ of all times?

"But…," Miyagi said conjuring up hope inside of Reese. "If we can get the piece of Eden operating again, I might be able to calculate their current positions and that's only _if_ it's working," although this was good news, it still gave them nothing. How in the hell were they supposed to figure out how an ancient artifact -key word _ancient_- functioned when they knew almost nothing about it? Only that it contained immense power and held abilities of the impossible, even if they were advanced they weren't _that_ advanced. Jeremy sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Before any of that can happen though, you guys have to repair that machine. Otherwise, even if the Apple was usable again, it wouldn't do us any favors. I'll call in the parts in the morning, right now… Tch, I'm going to bed. And if _anyone_ wakes me up there will be hell to pay!" Reese threatened dangerously. Everyone stayed silent, why? Because they _knew_ he wasn't playing a game. Last time someone disturbed him; he practically made them a cripple and then _joked_ about it. Ever sense then everyone kept their appropriate distance. To him though, it was gaining respect and putting people in their place. _"God, the perks of this job,"_ he thought smug as he trotted over to his make shift bed chamber. You could say that the power went to his head, but that was exactly the point; power. Oh how the employee's wanted him to see their point of view, to be in their shoes. Envious glares followed him to his door and it just made his grin broader. Taking out his pistol, he made sure that it was loaded and cocked it. He undressed until he was just in his undershirt and boxers. Seating himself on the purposed bed, he placed the gun under his pillow and got situated soundly; _"Sleep tight,"_ he thought arrogantly as he drifted off into slumber.

* * *

><p>Translation's :<p>

La dea verde - The green goddess

mi seguono - follow me

Di cosa si tratta, padre? - What's this about, father?

cara - darling/dear

Sì, padre - Yes, father

Sì, perché? - Yes, why?

Venga con me - Come with me

cosa avete bisogno? - what will you need?

signora - lady

Grazie, messere - Thank you, sir

mia bella - my lovely

la bella donna - the beautiful woman

il bell'uomo - the handsome man

madonna - madame

signore - mister

Cazzo! - Fuck!


	4. Chapter 02

**A/N: **I need opinions on this one because I think a "certain character" needs to be more of an ass xD They also may be a bit out of character . Either way, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Assassin's Creed

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 02: Blue eyed beauty<strong>

Aura stepped into her parent's study and spoke, "You wished to see me?" Her voice was coated in drowsiness. "Sí, we didn't mean to wake you…," an older woman said kindly. "Don't worry about it, madre. ¿Qué paso?" Aura reassured her, smiling softly. Her mother looked at an older man, he nodded. "Aura," the man announced his tone serious. "Sí, padre?" She stared back at him confusion glazed over her features. "Do you know how to rid of bullets?"

* * *

><p>Wrapping the gauze firmly around the man's left shoulder; Aura laid him back down and sat down in a chair she placed beside the bed. She sighed and had so many questions, <em>"That will, no doubt, be left unanswered,"<em> she scoffed mentally. The stranger wore unfamiliar clothing, they seemed ancient to her. White robes and knives littered the table that was stationed in a corner. Although she had never seen this man, her parents insisted that she save him. They ignored her outbursts that consisted of, _"Why? Who is this? How did he get shot? What's he doing in your house? When did he get here? ¿Vas a responder a ninguna de mis preguntas?"_ Aura sighed again lowering her head, this time out of pure exhaustion. Picking her head back up, she looked at him more closely. He had a scar on the right side of his mouth, running vertically across his lips. He had short dark brown hair, almost black; a strong jaw surrounded his sharp cheek bones. He held a lean build and broad shoulders, showing how muscular he was. She couldn't deny it, he was deadly handsome.

Squinting, she found that he possessed more scars on his body; one on his arm, one that slid down his cheek bone, one that was under the new wound. Aura would've continued, but a startled gasp caught in her throat as the stranger started to move. Well… more like shift in his sleep, but it was only a matter of time until he awakened. His eyelids fidgeted rapidly, trying to be set free. _"Looks like I spoke to soon…,"_ she thought as the man's eyes opened slowly. Aura didn't _dare_ move, better for him to see her first. Calling it again, his gaze finally landed on her. His face contorted of confusion and suspicion. Narrowing his eyes, he studied her. The woman had fairly tanned skin, straight black hair and ice blue eyes. The man's eyes widened a little, but hid it quickly; he never saw anything of the sort! Maybe in England, but… he could tell that this girl was from somewhere else. Not only did her skin color say so, her body did as well. How could he say this in a way that… wouldn't make him seem like a lecher? _"Ugh, how low of me,"_ the man thought, mentally cringing. Let's just say that she had a slim, curvy build and was more "developed" than the average England woman. Though he would never admit it, hell, right now, he denied this thought even crossed his mind, this girl was beautiful.

In a flash, the stranger sat up abruptly; suddenly remembering what happened a few hours ago. Aura reacted on impulse and pushed him back down. He shot her a look and would've unsheathed his hidden blade… if he had it in his possession. Once he saw that it wasn't present, he immediately scouted the rest of his person to find more of his belongings missing. As a matter of fact, he only wore his black trousers and white tunic. (Which was cut like muscle shirt.) He snapped his head in her direction, giving her a deadly glare. Before he could interrogate her, she put up her hands in defense. "Okay, I know how this looks, but you have to trust me," the man narrowed his eyes at her, she gulped. "Look, I'm a doctor! I-I bandaged up that wound you have!" The woman quickly explained after he set his chilling gaze on her. He turned his head ever so slightly and in the corner of his eye, he spotted her statement. _"Right...,"_ the stranger remembered. _"Before I escaped they… pulled out some contraption and used it on me!"_ He decided that he was going to find those bastards and gut them like pigs when he found his way back. Not letting his guard down for a minute, he asked, "Who are you?" She hesitated and he barked, "Speak!" Oddly enough, she didn't flinch at his seething voice. Instead, the woman looked him straight in the eyes, unfazed. "Aura Lissette Vasquez," he looked at her emotionless. _"Aura? Strange name…,"_ the man analyzed. Without missing a beat, he inquired, "Where have you taken me?" Aura shook her head. "_I_ haven't taken you anywhere," she could tell that her comment unnerved him, even if he showed a powerful exterior. "The point is, is that you're safe and─" she was cut off due to the door opening to reveal her father. "I heard shouting…," he turned toward the man lying on the bed. "Oh, you're awake," hearing this made the stranger fling himself out of bed, either that or it was seeing her dad. Aura backed up against a wall and stayed out of the squabble. "Hey! Don't─!" Father called out to the man as he pried open the window and jumped out of it. He gave me an exasperated look and ordered, "Aura, after him!" She gave him an "Are you serious?" expression. "Are you insane?" It wasn't really much of a question and without receiving and answer, Aura chased the stranger.

* * *

><p>Fortunately for Aura, she found the man gawking in awe at his surroundings. <em>"Okay, so he wasn't from around here… still why was he acting so surprised?"<em> She thought, taking in his attitude change. As if sensing her presence, he turned around and got in a fighting stance. She put up her hands in defense again and walked toward him slowly. "Hey, hey! Look, I can see… that you're not from around here and… if you would let me help you I could─" She was cut off when he snapped at her. "How could someone like _you_ help _me_? What makes you think I _need_ your help?" His voice was like acid and it was burning her with a vengeance. It was her turn to narrow her eyes, _"Oh hell no,"_ was her only thought when she spewed out, "Because I saved your life, so that obviously means I'm your ally. And if you _don't_ want to get captured again, I suggest you get your ass back inside. _Now_," Aura spat in a dangerously low tone.

The man was purely astonished, he was speechless, but kept his suspicious gaze. A sigh found its way out of the woman's full, slightly red, lips. "If you don't trust me, I can't help you," she gave him a tired look. He gritted his teeth. She was right, every word. He didn't know where he was, he didn't know how he got here… he had so many questions and as much as he hated it, I mean _really_ hated it, it looked like he was going to have to stick with this woman for a while. _"I rather have Malik try and straddle me,"_ the stranger thought sarcastically and mentally shuddered with disgust. All he did was give a sharp nod and followed her back into the building.

"If this is going to work, you can't run away anymore. And you can't leave either. And…," he soon tuned Aura out and got the just of what was expected of him. The man took in his surroundings for the first time. Everything was unfamiliar, but that only piqued his curiosity and started to wonder…, _"What is all this?"_ He wanted to ask, but no doubt the woman was still babbling, so he kept his questions at bay for now. All the while he was looking at everything with a keen interest; he failed to notice that Aura stopped talking. "_Ahem_," she coughed out to catch his attention. His eyes flickered toward the sound only to find Aura with her hands on her hips and giving him the eyebrow.

Understanding at once he said, "You stopped talking a while ago, didn't you?" A sly smile crept up to her lips as she nodded. He just sighed and folded his arms across his chest. There was an awkward silence between them until Aura broke it. "Alright, you got my name and yet I don't get the name of the man's whose life I saved? –she placed a hand over her heart and gasped lightly- I'm hurt!" He could tell she was being facetious, so he chose to humor her. "Oh, my sincere apologies, milady," he bowed dramatically and continued. "They call me many things," he was going to say, _"Murder, an angel of death, a rouge warrior that is purely driven on bloodlust,"_ but decided against it, although it would give him pleasure to see her squirm, he needed to have her on his side at this point. _"After all, the sight doesn't lie…,"_ recalling when he used it eagle vision when her back was turned. He also remembered the ordeal with Al Mualim which made him skeptical. He would just have to watch her actions carefully and be on his guard. I mean what else could he do in unfamiliar territory?

Instead he made it simple, "But you may call me Altaïr," earning a grin from his performance, he smirked. "Okay, _Altaïr_ what's your surname?" "Ibn-La'Ahad, mistress," he bowed once more and this time earned a giggle. "So, you're Arabic… or Arabian?" Aura calculated upon hearing his last name. He blinked at her. "… Yes," he confirmed with a nod. Getting one from her too she nodded her head toward a door, which he supposed was the room he was staying in before he awoke. "Well, we should get some rest… my uh…," Aura trailed off, not sure how she should say it. "Hmm? Spit it out girl, if you're going to say something then say it," Altaïr sounded bluntly. She glared at him and continued. "My father is in there, he said he was going to explain everything and… something about the people who are after you," Aura said simply. "Which reminds me… how'd you get shot anyway?" He ignored her question and faking a yawn he replied, "Indeed, you're right; we should get some rest…," her mouth hung slightly ajar with confusion, when he called back to her, "Goodnight," and shut the door soundlessly behind him. _"I can't believe this! He completely dissed my question,"_ Aura speculated, she couldn't be fooled easily. _"And you know what's sad, I can, I actually can believe that he would,"_ she thought shaking her head ashamed. "And I never saw it coming…, ugh, great; now I'm going to sleep mad," she muttered to herself as she strode across the wooden floor to her room effortlessly, not making a sound. Aura situated herself into her bed as she found a comfortable position. She took a breath and released it. "Goodnight," she mumbled as her mind faded away into its subconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations<strong> :

Sí - Yes

madre - mother

¿Qué paso? - What happened?

Sí, padre? - Yes, father?

¿Vas a responder a ninguna de mis preguntas? - Are you going to answer any of my questions?


End file.
